1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of power receptacles and more particularly to a flush mount power receptacle with an integral wall plate which does not have to be grounded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical prior art device includes a base member of insulating material into which electrical contacts are placed and closed by a cap of insulating material. The base member is mounted in an aperture of a metal mounting plate and riveted thereto. A metal strap extends from the rivet adjacent to the ground contact to the ground contact to ground the metal mounting plate. Slots and keyhole apertures permit the mounting plate to be mounted to an electrical box or support. The cap extends beyond the mounting plate. The extension of the cap and the difference in materials and color make the device appear unfinished.